1. Technical Field
This invention relates to display cases and, more particularly, to a rotatable display carousel for providing a user a means of exhibiting a plurality of products within a confined area.
2. Prior Art
Retail outlets have employed a number of different techniques for displaying merchandise and promotional items to customers. Wall and floor cabinets are commonly used as permanent fixtures to display merchandise, and many of these have locking drawers or doors to prevent access to the items on display except by an employee with a key. In some instances, portable cases are used to display promotional items and products which are smaller in size such as watches, jewelry or the like. These portable cases typically rest on top of a base cabinet, or on a shelf.
One prior art example shows a display case that comprises a first section having a top wall, a bottom wall and a back wall connected between the top and bottom walls, and, a second section having opposed side walls with a front wall connected between them. The second section slides into engagement with the first section to form a closed interior. The bottom wall of the first section is integrally formed with a bracket which includes first and second arms connected in an inverse, L-shape, with one of the arms oriented parallel to and spaced from the bottom wall to form a space within which a shelf is received. A thumb screw or other mounting device extends through the bracket arm to engage the shelf and secure the display case thereto. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not provide a means of rotating the display such that merchandise is effectively displayed to a consumer.
Another prior art example shows an illuminated display apparatus comprising a frame member and a housing for containing a three-dimensional object. The illuminated display apparatus further includes a light source mounted within the housing for illuminating the object contained within the housing of the apparatus. Unfortunately, this prior art example also does not provide a means of rotating the display. In addition, this display is of a limited size, and is not suitable for housing a plurality of differently sized objects simultaneously.
Accordingly, a need remains for a rotatable display carousel in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an assembly that is convenient and easy to use, is lightweight yet durable in design, and provides a user a means of exhibiting a plurality of products within a confined area. Such an assembly can be used to display products to promote sales, or to provide a variety of utilitarian functions other than retail commerce. The assembly allows a display to be attractive, as well as conservative in space requirements. The present invention is simple to use, inexpensive, portable, and designed for many years of repeated use.